Snakes And Lions Can Be Friends
by PaddyWaddy
Summary: Harry collected all of the Horcruxes and the Trio returns to Hogwarts.Has McGonnagol gone crazy?Letting Narcissa and Draco and Snape back in the School? DracoHarry RemusSirius. I haven´t got any ideas for this anymore, so if someone wants to take it over?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; Yes, I realise this is probably never going to happen and I do not own these characters but one can fantasize..

Warning: Slash!

This is a bit information about this story first.

Harry has returned to the Dursleys for the last time and after that he managed to find all the Horcruxes. Now all he has to do is defeat Voldemort, even though I do not want to write about that---I'm not very good at making up action parts…

Anyway, that being said, on with the story.

'Harry , wake up!' Ron's voice shouted from painfully near his ear.

'Nng.' Harry groaned. He felt hand shaking his body and Ron informed him:' We are leaving in thirty minutes! Now get out and get dressed!'

'Thirsty minutes? Wha..' Still not fully awake, Harry wasn't that intelligent.

'Thirty minutes, yes.Geez, Harry get out of that bloody bed already!' Hermoine said from the dooropening. Harry swung himself out of bed and started to remove his PJ's.

'I'll go downstairs!' Hermoine squeaked as he removed his pants.

'What's wrong with her?' Harry asked a astonished Ron. 'What's wrong with- Harry, you are stripping in front of her. Hermoine is a girl, and most of the time, boys do not undress themselves in front of girls. Get it? OH MERLIN ARE THOSE WHITE AND TIGHT BOXER BRIEFS!' He added in shock.

'Er..yes.. What's wrong with those?' Harry asked innocently.

'Nothing…nothing…cough-shirtlifter-cough.' Ron muttered as he went downstairs too.

'Hey! I heard that!' Harry called after him. After finishing, Harry went for breakfast, that dream about Malfoy had made him hungry…

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

'Let's find an empty compartment!' Ginny said while hoisting her heavy trunk through the corridors. ' Hmm.. Looks like they're all full.' Hermoine commented.

'Maybe not the ones in the back.' Ron said, trotting forward.

They found one that was empty and talked about ways to destroy Voldemort( A/N Cause that is all they do…Na, just kidding)

' Maybe...nah...We could ask Dumbledore's portrait about it.' Hermoine said after an hour. And a second later ' OH MY GOD PREFECTS MEETING!'

Of course Hermoine made Headgirl.

'You know, this was usually the time Malfoy and his cronies would come in to bug us.' Harry remarked. He was actually looking forward to it, but..

'Yeah..Well, I guess there won't be anything of that this year!' Ron said with a happy sigh.

_ wrong_

_' I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!'_ Hermoine stormed in twenty minutes later. ' Can't believe what?' Harry and Ron said together.

'MALFOY! He's headboy!'

'WHAT! He fucking helped all those Death-Eaters into the Castle and now McGonny does a Dumbledore on him and gives him a second chance!' Ron roared.

'YES.' Hermoine raged. 'He said he joined the Order, together with Zabini and Parkinson. His mother joined too!Just Snape was enough but this is getting too much.'

Harry sighed deeply. 'Harry? You don't seem so suprised and enraged by this..' Hermoine noted sharply.

'I know..I sort of.. knew..' Ginny raised an eyebrow and the rest just sat still. ' I had a dream, well more like vision, since it really came out and all.'

'Go on!' Ron encouraged him. ' I was at the Malfoy Mansion, which is huge by the way, and some Death-Eaters were there. I don't know who, but...They were Crucio-ing the Malfoys. Including Lucius. Said something about betrayel by joining us and then Lucius killed on of the Death-Eaters, the one who was er.. herassing Narcissa. They all grabbed a statue of a snake and it was a Portkey. To Grimmauld Place.'

Everyone stared at him.' You know, Harry, I think you indeed had a Vision, or something...Maybe you Saw it while it was happening.' Hermoine mused in a distant voice.

' Well. There's only one way to find ou-' At that moment, the door of their compartment slit open...and revealed Draco Malfoy.

'Ah, I was wondering when you were coming.' Harry said smiling despite himself. He was actually happy to Malfoy, everything was as it used to be, as it should be.

'What are you smiling for , Potter? Happy to see me?' Malfoy said, but his tone wasn't mean or evil, no it was teasing.

'Why are you here?' Asked Ron. Parkinson came into view and said:'Oh, I see, everyone is here. Good. Now Drakkie, say what we come for.'

'Right, we joined. You guys-I mean..The Order.' Malfoy stuttered. Harry fixed him with a stare and laughed.' Really? Why?'

'Because..We--me and my parents, we needed help. And we finally realised that...he was wrong. '

'Who?' Ginny said with a smirk, knowing fully well who. ' You-know-who.' ' I know who?' ' He -who-must-not-be-named.' Parkinson said with a sigh.

'Well, if you're not going to name him , how must we know who you're talking about?' Said Ron, clearly enjoying this.

'Voldemort, okay!' Malfoy near-shouted.

'Ah...Why didn't you just say so..' Ron said lightly. Malfoy scowled and turned around. Parkinson, however stayed for a moment.

'You know, it's difficult for him.He's raised to serve The Dark Lord. He's raised to be evil and annoying. Don't forget that.' She said with a true smile. Then, she also left with a swoosh of her robes.

'You think Snape teached her how to do that swoosh-thingy?'

(A/N)

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, my very first Draco Harry fic!

Review please! And advice, if you think there's something missing or whatever!


	2. Parkinson And Her Suprising Words

Disclaimer : I do not own these characters of J.K, but the ones I made up I do (well duhh)

Warning: Slash!GAYSTUFF MALEXMALE !!yaoi! What other names do we have for the most sweetest-oh sorry, that's just me being me.. Erm, seriously, don't like don't read.

When Harry stepped into the Great Hall he met a sight that was highly unsuspected.

First of all, why was Snape sitting there , happily chatting with Narcissa Malfoy?

Second, why was Remus sitting at one side of the table ( why was he here in the first place..) and Tonks at the other side( same question here).

Why weren't they sitting together? They were a couple, after all.

**( A/N Sorry Remus/Tonks fans…I'm going to disappoint you with this story.)**

He seated himself next to Seamus Finnegan who asked:' Who's the babe with pink hair?'

Rolling his eyes, Harry replied:' Nymphadora Tonks.'

'Come off it , Seamus, I thought you liked that Z-' Dean Thomas started, but Seamus clasped a hand over his mouth. ' He-he-he…'

Harry and Ron exchanged looks that clearly read:' He's a nutter.'

At every table, students were talking loudly about who sat at the Professors Table.

' Silence, please.' McGonagall asked politely.

When that didn't help, her voice rose .

' SILENCE NOW!!' Everyone shut up immediately.

Hagrid came in with the first years( the trio waved franticly at him) and Filch quickly put a small chair with the Sorting Head in front of the teachers table.

The hat began to sing.( I can't bring it up to actually make-up a song right now…I might post it later.)

' Alberst, Vera.' Mc Gonnagol started to read the names of the list.

' GRYFINDOR!'

Harry adverted his attention from the Sorting to Draco Malfoy. Somehow, the boy was far more interesting, with his fine shaped face, his cold grey eyes and-Harry stopped himself from going further, this was getting a little bit too scary.

'Thank you. Now, may I introduce: Narcissa Malfoy.' Narcissa stood up for a second and sat down again.

' She will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts( snorting could be heard) for those below fifth year. Remus Lupin will be teaching for the fifth and up.

Nymphadora Tonks( who waved cheerfully at everyone) shall teach Transfiguration.

Seeing I'm headmistress I have lot's of other things to do.' Everyone laughed, probably they were relieved that they didn't have the stern professor anymore.

'This years headboy and headgirl are Draco Malfoy and Hermoine Granger.

Mr. Filch asks everyone the please remember the Dark Forest is FORBIDDEN for students.

( she looked at Harry and Ron for a moment) Also, no magic in the hallways, no duels,( she looked at the Slytherins and Gryffindor.) and the curfew is 10 o'clock.'

'Now enjoy your dinner.'

Food appeared and Harry and friends started to dive into all the delicious things that were made by house-elves.

' So , Dean, what were you starting to say about who Seamus liked?' Ron asked very subtle when Seamus busy talking with Hermoine about her summer. ' Oh, yes, about that. He just doesn't shut up about-' But unfortunately Seamus had noticed what the subject was.

'Shut up , Dean! I told you not to tell!' He smacked his best friend upside the head and glared at him. 'I will tell them once I want them to know.'

' Oh , it can't be that bad, right?' Harry asked. ' Believe me, it can.' Dean muttered darkly, earning another smack.

Meanwhile, Ron and Neville had started a different conversation , about jumping quills.

' So , Harry, what do you think about jumping-quills.?' Neville asked.

'Hm..Funny, I guess.' He said absent-minded.

'HA! See! No one besides you thinks their dangerous.' Ron said with a superior smirk that was so Slytherin worthy.

'But you could stab someone's eye out!' She protested.

' You are never going to let that go , are you?!' ( watch movie 1 , charms class).

'Hi Harry.' Parvati Patil said, as she and Lavender passed by.

'Hi Ron.' Lavender said sweetly, glaring at Hermoine like she was trying to burn a hole in her head.

' She's still angry with you?' Ginny asked, proceeding to speak with a mouth full of potatoes.

' Yes…I hope I haven't got that many classes with her this year…'

' Well, I don't think you will, because it's all about your best qualities. What you are planning to do after school. Lavender wants to run her own clothing label. You want to work at the ministry. Two entirely different things. Plus, you are much smarter then her.' Ron commented.

Hermoine blushed a bit and scrambled up, muttering something about not wanting to be late for Potions.

Snape started to read up the names of the ones who were in his class.

' Draco Malfoy…Pansy Parkinson…And- Oh dear, Harry Potter..' He smirked his possibly evillest smirk and continued:' Let me tell you this, Potter. If McGonagall hadn't been so threatening you would not be in this classroom. You really aren't that good in this subject. I suggest we find you a tutor, otherwise you'll flunk and that can't happen to our Golden Boy, now can it?'

The rest of the class laughed, excluding Harry.

Only he , Hermoine and Seamus Finnegan were Gryffindors, the rest Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Abbot and Beabottle.

' Zabini and Finnegan, Abbot and Malfoy, Granger and Beabottle, Parkinson and Potter. List of ingredients in on the board, page 15 in your book.'

' Good morning, Potter.' Parkinson greeted cheerfully.

' Good morning…' Harry said , feeling a bit strange about being nice to Parkinson.

' So, how are things with Cho?' She asked after 15 minutes of silence.

He nearly cut his finger.

'What?' He choked, focussing where he put his knife very carefully now.

' Cho, you are dating her, right?'

' No.. It didn't work out.' He said quietly.

'Ah.. Are you dating anyone now, are you in love with-'

'Pansy!' Malfoy suddenly hissed.

'What's the prob, Draco dear?' She asked sweetly.

' You know bloody well what the problem is.' She smiled at him and turned back to Harry.

'Sorry , where was I … So, some other girl in your life then?' Harry found himself fumbling for words.

'Er…No, no girls.' And then, she managed to surprise him even more.

'No girls, boys, perhaps?'

' Why, why would you say s-such a thing?' he stuttered.

She smirked and said:' So there is a boy?' 'NO.' he threw the batwings in and the potion turned green. ' Ah…But you damn well wish there was, right?' He didn't even bother to look up, he knew she was smirking, but then again, when was she not?

'Why are you talking to me in the first place?' Harry said , being very irritated by her.

Parkinson shook her dark head, laughing.' Why? Why, he asks. We, at least _I_ want to befriend you, Granger and Weasley.' Malfoy turned around and stared at her.

' What now, Draco?' She asked again with that sickening sweet tone.

Malfoy scowled at her and looked around nervously.

Behind him , Harry could hear Zabini sniggering. 'So , what do I do next?' Seamus asked. 'Well, you put those in , wait about a minute , then you swirl a bit and put these in. It should be dark green by now.' Zabini explained, to Harry's great surprise, patiently.

Next to Harry, Parkinson rolled her eyes and continued swirling their own potion.

' So, Potter. What do you say? It seems like Seamus has already befriended a Slytherin, so you won't be the first to er…associate with the enemy.' Parkinson said smooth.

' Erm… Okay, I guess. We can be civil to each other.' She sighed and smiled at nothing in particular.

'You agreed to WHAT?!' Ron burst out as he and Hermoine met him at the Great Hall for lunch.

' To be civil with them.' Harry said, sighing. He didn't know why he'd done that..

'I think it's good.' The two boys stared at Hermoine. ' Inter-house relations. That was what Dumbledore was for! He supported it, and I think it's really good of Harry to agree with Parkinson. Even though she is a Slytherin. She's really good at Charms, did you know?'

'Hermoine! You have got to be kidding me!' Ron said, his eyes nearly falling out of their sockets. ' No, Ronald, I am not. I'm perfectly serious, in fact.' She stated in her bossy tone.

'Now go stuff your mouth with food so I don't need to hear your rubbish.'

Ron was very hungry, so he did was she said( but not because she said it.)

'Now, Harry, tell me what you and Parkinson spoke about.' Harry began telling what he remembered, but for some reason, he left the boy-wanting-according-to-Parkinson out.

**History Of Magic**

To Harry and Rons great dismay, they sat close to Malfoy and posse.

Hermoine greeted them politely and sat down. Ron just groaned.

'Good Morning, class. Did I tell you about the first great wizard-war?' Binns started.

He floated around and stopped in front of his desk. 'Yes, Miss Granger?'

' No, sir.' Said Hermoine. 'Ah…well then, what do you know about the first great wizard-war?' Soon after that, Harry tuned out, Hermoine would take notes for him.

A crumbled piece of paper landed on his desk. Harry turned around and saw Malfoy was looking at him.

He unfolded the paper and read:"** Pansy said you agreed to be civil with us."**

Harry chose to ignore him and didn't reply.

Just because he had agreed didn't mean he'd have to talk to Malfoy, at least not now, not yet.

" **Oh come on, reply!" **Harry sighed and pretended to pay attention to Binns.

"**You're not really paying attention, stop pretending. If you agreed, then be civil and have a conversation with me. Even if it is through notes." **

'Stop bothering me!' Harry mouthed at him, fixing him with a really withering stare.

Malfoy smirked and Harry realised- he'd given Malfoy what he wanted-his attention.

Harry groaned slightly in frustration, tore off a piece of parchment and scribbled down.

"**_Fine, I agreed. But I don't trust you, despite the fact that you joined the Order."_**

" **They didn't trust us either. Think Father , Mother and I have been overdosed with Visaterum." **

"_**AH, that explains everything, I was wondering why you were being so nice."**_

The rest of the class they continued sending notes, talking about all kinds of things, but mostly about Quidditch.

'So , did you enjoy yourself with Malfoy?' Ron asked as soon as they left the classroom.

'As a matter of fact, I did.' Harry stalked away, angry. He heard Hermoine scold Ron and soon she followed him.

'Harry, wait a second!' She called after him.

'Ronald's always a bit of a prat about Malfoy, and you used to be too. I don't understand why you got so angry back there.' Harry sighed, he'd been doing that a lot today, he noted blankly in his mind.

'I don't understand it either. It was just that I did enjoy myself. It was so weird.'

' I know…Having them being nice is really weird.'

(A/N)

Okay, crappy end of chapter, but…At least it's a bit long  Tell me what you think!


	3. Return of Marauder and the Beginning

Don´t own anything!!

It had been a couple of weeks after Harry´d agreed to be civil with the Slytherin trio.

And

Harry Potter was having a tiny tiny really tiny problem.

It was barely nothing, really!

It was just ...just...just that he might be having a slight crush on a certain Slytherin.

But it wasn't really that important, right?

Well, actually, it seemed to be very important, since he couldn't keep his eyes of him, yes him.

He sighed as he caught himself staring again.

Unfortunatly, he wasn't the only one who did that.

'Did you notice Potter's been staring at Draco a lot lately.' Whispered Pansy to Blaise.

He looked up from his book, as they were studying in the Great Hall, it was their Required Study Hour.

'Yes, so?' He said. He didn't really care about Potter. Or his staring at Draco. A lot of people stared at Draco. He´d rather stare at his own Gryffindor

' Hello! We are talking about Harry Potter staring at Our Draco Malfoy!' ' I'm sitting right here, you know.' Commented a bored sounding Draco. 'Well, haven't iyou/i noticed?' Pansy asked,exaggerated.

'Yes, I have.'Draco drawled. 'AND?!' 'MISS Parkinson!' Shouted Mc.Gonnagol. 'And?' She hissed.

'There is no and.' 'But...You must do something now!I mean, this is the chance of your life!'' Pancy,I know that. I just don't know what I have to do.' For once, Draco seemed defeated. Pansy didn't like that look on her Dracey boy, so she decided.

'We need help.' The two boys looked at her.

'Smart help.' She thought this was obvious.

'Really know-it-all-ish help.'

'What are you on about, Pance?' Asked Blaise suspiciously.

'Granger.' Groaned Draco, who got where she was going.

'Exactly!IF Potter fancies you, she MUST know. After, she's a know-it-all. And IF she knows, she can help us getting you together!' ' But,you forget one small thing...All the Gryffindors hate us.´

´But we don´t hate them. And I don´t think they hate us. At least, not all of them'Pancy said with a teasing wink.

'Shut up, you...' 'So,what I'm going to do is have a nice chat with ol' miss Grangie, and then we smart girls think of a smart plan.' With that she stood up, leaving no room for protesting.

' Granger, can I have a word with you?' Hermione looked up.

'Parkinson?' 'Why?' Asked Ron at the same time. He still hated having to be civil to Slut-therins, as he liked to call Pancy

'I was wanting to have a word with Miss Granger, Weasel.' Pancy said coldly.

'It's about a certain person who likes a certain friend of mine.' She said softly, so only Hermione could hear her.

'OH!Oh, yes, alright. I'll be right back , Ronald!' She said jumping up from her seat

'Now what did you want?' Hermione said as soon as they'd sat down in a lonely corner of the Great Hall.

'Potter has been staring at Draco.'Pancy said, while writing something down on a piece of parchment.

'Yes.' Confirmed Hermione, and Pancy checked a little box.

'Draco has been staring at Potter.' Pancy checked another little box, she knew this was true herself.

'Harry likes Malfoy.' Hermione blurted. Pancy's head shot up and she yelled;'YES!!!' She sat down quickly again, smoothed down her skirt and scribbled something underneath the statement "Draco has been staring at Potter"

'Well, that was pretty obvious.' She then said, as though she hadn't just embarrest herself.

' Does Malfoy like Harry back?' Hermione dared to ask. She knew Harry wasn't ready to tell anyone about his crush, but she knew already

'What do you think?' Pancy said sarcastically.

Hermione didn't say anything.

'God, of course he does!' She hissed.

'But what do you need my help for?' Pancy groaned' And they call you a know-it-all...We need to get them together,duhhh!'

'HEY!' Hermione said offended. And then,'Okay,so what's your plan?'

CHANGE OF SCENE

Remus Lupin sighed as he sat down in his chair in his office.

He just finished reading a letter from Molly.

Sirius had been found.

He was still alive…

He wiped a few tears from his cheek as someone knocked.

'Come in..' Okay, one of the last persons he wanted to see right now

'You got the letter?' Tonks asked.

'Yes.'he said curtly. They'd broken up soon after the summer had started.

Remus had been searching through Grimmauld Place and had found certain pictures.

' So he'll come here soon?' Since his name had been cleared , Sirius was a free man again.

' Yes.' He said softly.

'Remus, I know what he meant to you. But can't you-'

'No, Tonks! For the thousandth time, I cannot move on when I KNOW something's still there. I know that I still love him and I know he still loves me but is afraid. I know that Azkaban scarred him. I know that –that he is not the same cheerful boy I knew. But I don't care ! Because he's…He's so much more than just a friend, that you occasionally shag. It's not like you think it was! We were real. We are real. I love him, LOVE HIM! Can't you understand that once I've found someone I love, really love, I can't choose someone else!'

'You clearly need to do research on werewolves, Tonksie.' Said a raspy voice from the door.

Remus wheeled around, recognizing this voice immediately. He grabbed the man and pulled him into his arms.' Sirius!'

' I' m a bit early…' Sirius chuckled .' But that's not a reason to crush all my bones, Moonchild.'

A/N

Can you say aw???I had to put that last scene in!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this is a very late update, but it's an update anyhow.

Sorry to let you wait so long.

I just had an inspiration burst this week. Remarkably, this always seems to happen when I've got a bunch of tests from school…odd…

Anyway, this chapter sort of focuses on Harry and Blaise and Seamus.

And I don't own anything except the plot. I think.

Harry doubted he could do anything to stop Hermione or Pansy from their annoying, match-making antics.

Not that he wouldn't thank them if they managed to get him and Draco together, but he saw rather little chances of succeeding.

He thought of neither Hermione nor Pansy that sly, even though Pansy should've had at least that quality, being a Slytherin and all that.

Anyways, he wasn't just going to wait around until the girls either succeeded or decided to give up.

No, Harry Potter was going to make some sort of plan on his own to get his Draco.

He just forgot one thing, he wasn't great at making evil schemes.

He had a feeling it would not be a piece of cake, as they say…

Speaking of cake- 'Ron! Let's go for a kitchen raid!' he yelled across the common room.

Ron had been in some kind of discussion with Seamus, who looked extremely relieved at the interruption.

Ron glared once more at the Irish boy before walking over to Harry quite cheerfully.

'Of course, I'm always up for a little snack!' he said and the two left the common room.

They talked a little about the last Potions class, and once they got to the kitchens, Harry voiced his question.

'So, what were you and Seamus arguing about?' Before Ron could answer, though, a bunch of house-elves flung themselves at their feet.

'Young Master Potter, young Master Weasley! You must not come here!' one of them squeaked disapprovingly.

Another one pushed the house-elf aside. 'What can we do for young Masters?' he asked politely. 'She's new!' he whispered hurriedly after that, in an apologising tone.

'Well, I was thinking, do you have any of that cake left, that was served at dinner tonight?'

The house-elf shook his head sadly. 'We is sorry, but young Malfoy comes and takes all. Says he has a party, so we better serve him.'

'Malfoy,' Ron grunted acidly. 'I was so looking forward to it, too!'

'Do you have pumpkin pastries, then?' Harry asked the distraught house-elf.

The elf bustled around and quickly returned with a platter full of pastries.

'Thanks,' Ron grabbed a pastrie and took a bite.

Harry turned to his curiously. 'Well?' he asked.

'It was about that Zabini. You know Seamus ahs being seeing him almost every night now. And no-one, I repeat no-one, spends that much time with someone just for homework.'

'Really? I hadn't really paid attention to it. But they do have a lot of projects together.'

'Is that a reason for him to act like he's in love or something? He's practically on fire when Zabini comes near him.'

'So what if he is in love with Zabini? Do you have something against him being a boy?'

Ron laughed. 'Of course not. It's just that it's _Zabini_. I mean, he could've picked some Gryffindor, or even Ravenclaw. But it's a Slytherin, Harry.'

He had a point, but Harry was sure that Seamus wouldn't like Zabini if he was a complete bastard, not to mention evil.

Besides, Zabini was one of Draco's friends, and since he liked Draco, he couldn't really blame Seamus. After all, knowing someone that knows someone can come in handy when you're planning a get-together scheme.

He told Ron his thoughts about Seamus, who agreed with it.

'I guess you're right. I'm just scared for Seamus is all.'

When they were back in the common room, Ron wanted to go and apologize to Seamus, who wasn't there anymore.

Dean told them he went to see Zabini. Harry wondered if they were real boyfriends or just studied a lot.

The very next day, when Harry and Ron were sitting at breakfast, quite peacefully, hell broke loose.

Zabini stormed into the Great Hall, Seamus close behind him, yelling things at him.

'Stop, Blaise!' he panted when Zabini had stopped in front of Harry and Ron.

He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Ron's face. Ron swallowed thickly with righteous fear.

'If you EVER say as much anything offending and stupid as 'but it's just wrong,' I will personally make sure you'll never see daylight again.' He then hexed Ron and stalked off.

'DETENTION ZABINI!' McGonagall called after him furiously.

Ron tried to say something- but his mouth was gone.

It looked kind of freaky.

'Maybe you should take him to the hospital wing, Potter.' McGonagall suggested.

Harry nodded, staring at Ron's rather large chin.

'What was that all about, Seamus?' Neville asked during lunch, referring to the Zabini-incident. Word had spread around fast.

Seamus blushed a little. 'Well, err, you see…Me and Ron had a fight about him and he didn't really like what Ron said about him, so-' 'But why were you fighting in the first place?' Hermione interrupted. ' Seamus and Blaise are dating!' Dean exclaimed happily.

Neville and several others blinked confused. 'Blaise Zabini, the Slytherin Blaise Zabini, who just hexed my brother?' Ginny asked, having only heard that last statement.

'We just stated that, my dear Red-headed ex-girlfriend.' Dean giggled. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. Dean was a nutter, positively.

'But, why?' Ginny asked, ignoring him.

'Maybe because they like each other?' Dean sighed, 'I thought that much was obvious.'

'He can speak for himself, you know.' Hermione said, slightly irritated.

'I know,' Dean replied,' But I'm the one who made it all happen. Perhaps I should help you and whatsername.' Hermione narrowed her eyes. 'Perhaps.' She stood up. 'But do try and be discreet.' Seamus and Dean took one look at each other before bursting out in laughter. Hermione left for her Arithmancy class.

'Dean, being discreet!' Seamus chortled.

'Gryffindorks…' Blaise muttered as he and Draco and Pansy passed the Gryffindor table.

'Slytherins…' Seamus continued to laugh. 'Coming with us? We've got double Potions together.' Blaise paused in his step, waiting for an answer.

'Yeah, yeah, wait a sec.' Seamus grabbed his unfinished sandwich before getting up from the bench. Dean also got up and grabbed Harry's arm, dragging him out of the hall behind the Slytherins and Seamus.

'Good morning, Potter. Ready for Potions?' Pansy greeted him. 'I overheard Snape talking to Draco about the lesson, and while I don't have any problems , you do. So I got thinking, maybe you should ask Draco to help you with it. He's really good at Potions, you know.'

She wasn't very subtle about it.

It was obvious to Harry as much as the next person that she was setting it all up. He found himself agreeing to study with Draco, though.

She would arrange it, she said.

Harry only absently noticed the smile on Draco's face the rest of the day.

A/N

Next chapter hopefully will follow soon!!!


	5. Message

Hi everyone

Hi everyone.

I have a new account called SushiBar. I will be uploading some stories there and I will be updating( if I remind myself to do so) I will also rewrite a few stories if I also remind myself and if I deem it necessary.

Please go to my new account and put your story alerts there, because I will not be uploading on this account after this message.

I'm also working on a new story, so the rest of the multi-chapter ones will be on hold, and if you want, you could take it over from me, or work on it together with me because the plot bunny is only giving me new ideas for new stories..Err yes.  
So if you're interested , give me a message on SushiBar!


End file.
